


I Can Be Your Diary

by RubberDucky24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDucky24/pseuds/RubberDucky24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam couldn't describe the feeling he got sitting in that coffee shop watching the man he loved from a distance. As he stared across the street into the tattoo shop he couldn't help but to wonder about the mystery man. He was beautiful and far out of Liam's league. But that was okay. As long as Liam got to sit there and watch him from a safe distance. As long as this mystery man was in that tattoo shop smiling and laughing with his coworkers Liam would be okay.</p><p>But what happens one day when fate steps in and they're lives become entangled in a way Liam never thought possible. Would Liam be able to handle actually knowing this man? Would he be able to handle knowing his secrets and being the one this gorgeous man confided in? Only one way to tell right....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is a small chapter just to judge if you all like it or not. So leave comments and let me know =)

Chapter One--I'll Love You From Way Over Here 

 

He found himself gravitating toward the tattoo shop again. It's not like he wanted to go in and get one himself; no on the contrary he simply liked looking at the god like man that stood inside the shop idly chatting with his coworkers. He laughed at something the tall curly haired man said and that literally made Liam's heart skip a beat. This beautiful golden skinned man with his perfect straight white teeth, jet black hair, chiseled high cheek bones and a body lean with tattoos draping his arms. As much as Liam would love to go inside and tell this perfect being that he was in love with him he couldn't. One: that would be really strange since they had never actually met and two: that takes courage, the one thing Liam seemed to be lacking when it came to this guy. 

You see Liam is normally a quiet reserved chap. He liked to sit back and observe people. He's an excellent listener (his best friend Louis thinks that is his best trait). He doesn't like to be the first one to put himself out there in any situation. Although when it comes to dating he's never had a problem making the first move. Well that was until he saw him. This man that seemed to be perfect in every way shape and form. Liam continued to stroll in front of the shop crossing the street and entering the coffee shop directly across from it. This is where he sat for an hour each day just watching the beautiful man.

\------------

 

"Liam you're turning into a big creep mate. You can't keep going to that coffee shop sitting in front of the window and stare across the street at the bloke. It's weird!" Louis exclaimed. Liam looked over at Louis and gave a sad smile.

"I can't help it! Have you seen what he looks like or should I remind you again?"

Louis cringed at the thought of Liam going into detail for the millionth time today. "No thanks Li I get it, he's gorgeous! No need to go into detail again." Louis sighed before rolling over on the floor to look directly at Liam. "I just want you to know how creepy it is. At least go inside and get a tattoo or something!" Liam shrugged his shoulders in response. It's not like he hasn't thought about that but he didn't even know what he would get. 

"So anyway how was your date last night? Is she your soul mate?" Liam asked grinning wide.

Louis looked up at Liam with big bright eyes. "I don't know yet but she's something amazing. She's so smart and funny and beautiful. She's sweet and can be a bit like you actually; very thoughtful and attentive. I did most of the talking"-Liam wasn't surprised there-"she just listened and laughed and didn't mind one bit when I kept rambling on." Liam could see the genuine happiness oozing out of Louis. He was happy for him. Eleanor sounded like a very lovely girl.

"She sounds wonderful Lou. Don't you think it's a bit weird that she's similar to me? Are you secretly in love with me babe? It's okay no need to try to replace me, I'm all yours!!" Liam jumped down from the sofa landing on top of Louis. He started placing sloppy kisses all over Louis face.

"Ugh get off me you wanker! Are you kidding me, I'm not in love with you ya moron. I simply think she's similar to you in a few ways!" Louis pushed at Liam in a joking manner before he was now straddling Liam placing his sloppy wet kisses all over his face. Liam simply laughed and fought back easily overpowering Louis pushing his face into the carpet.

"Alright alright let's calm down now." Liam climbed off Louis back and sat leaning against the sofa. "I've got some homework to get done before class tomorrow, if I remember correctly you do too. Let’s go!" Louis groaned before getting up and following Liam grabbing his books from off the kitchen table they both settled down on the floor to get to work.

"Why are you such a mom?" Louis asked before flipping open his text book and beginning his assignment. Liam simply laughed before turning to pay attention to his own work.

\-----------

 

Today was a bit different for Liam. After finishing with his English Lit class he made his way to the small coffee shop to sit, do some homework, and of course watch the love of his life create art on people’s bodies. What was different about this day is when Liam got to his normal table right in front of the window and looked over into the tattoo shop the boy wasn’t there. The tall curly haired boy was there along with the ginger that’s always hanging around but Liam had never actually seen him tattoo anyone. Where was he? Liam thought to himself. He decided to give him a few minutes, maybe he was just late. Liam pushed open his laptop and began working on his 10 page paper that would be due by the end of the month. He looked up when the waitress approached he gave her a warm smile. “Hello love. Same as always yeah?” she questioned. He nodded his head giving her another smile as she pats his shoulder and walked off to get his normal latte. The waitress brought his latte and slipped a chocolate chip cookie on the table too. Liam looked at the cookie and then back at the waitress who had a sly smile on her face. “Shhh..it’s on the house.” He smiled before hugging her waist slightly. She was a sweet girl who flirted mercilessly with Liam whenever he entered the little coffee shop.  
“Thanks love, you’re awesome.” He watched as the slight pink tint rose to her cheeks and she walked away with a small smile playing at her lips. As Liam sat there trying to get through some of his paper he couldn’t help but to keep sneaking peaks through the window. He had been sitting there for over 20 minutes and still no show of his Greek god. As soon as Liam was about to give up all hope of seeing him that day he pulled up on his motorcycle. But was surprised Liam was the girl getting off the back of it. She pulled the helmet off her head to reveal a beautiful long flowing mane of blonde hair. She turned slightly to her left and he could see half of her face. From the angle he was at she was indeed beautiful. Liam felt his heartbeat quicken as the girl grabbed his soul mates hand and then pointed to the coffee shop. He turned his head slightly back and nodded his head spinning on his feet and walking towards the front door of the coffee shop.  
Liam quickly tore his eyes away from the pair and focused back on his computer screen. He heard the bell ring as the footsteps of the pair could be heard walking through the shop. Liam dared a glance to look up as the pair walked past him. In the instant he looked up his mystery man looked down at him. He gave Liam a small warm smile and continued his way to the counter. He was awe struck. First from the way that up close this man didn’t just appear to be perfect, no, he IS perfect. Secondly he smiled at him. Liam couldn’t believe it, he had smiled at him. Liam sat there just staring blankly at his computer screen waiting to hear the barista call out his name, praying she would call it out.  
“ummm..Zayn?” he heard his favorite barista say. “Orders up”. He saw Zayn walk over and grab the two cups before turning to his “friend” handing her one. They made their way back to the door and without glancing his way this time he walked out the door and across the street to his tattoo shop with the pretty blonde girl trailing at his side.  
That was HIS name. Zayn. It definitely fit. And now Liam had a name to go with the face that inhabited every conscious and unconscious thought Liam had.


	2. Can't get you out of my head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn can't get Liam out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post more to this more often I promise! Lol

Zayn woke up in a heated sweat. This is the fourth time this week he's had a dream about that dough eyed boy. He was sure this wasn't normal was it? After spotting him once at the coffee shop across from his tattoo parlor he had been seeing him everywhere. His dreams were not an exception. He couldn't figure out what it was about the boy. Maybe the way he looked at him? Like he was seeing a part of Zayn that no one else could. And that was scary.   
\-----------

Zayn got up a couple hours later and began getting ready for another day at the shop. 

"Hey babe, want some lunch before you head out?" He heard Perrie ask from the kitchen. 

"No love I'll just stop over at the coffee shop for something." He grabbed the keys to his bike and his phone off the night stand before making his way downstairs. Before he left he kissed Perrie's cheek and stole a bite of her sandwich. 

When he pulled up to the shop he hopped off his bike and turned to look through the window of the coffee shop. There he was. Sitting at the same table he had been at all week long, with the same laptop and dreamy look on his face. 

Zayn slowly made his way across the street to enter the coffee shop. Once inside he looked over and noticed the boy hadn't even looked up. He walked over to the counter and ordered a small black coffee and a muffin. While waiting for his order he looked over at the boy. He seemed lost in thought. His round brown eyes were staring off into the distance as he tapped a pencil absent mindlessly on the table. 

"That's Liam." He heard the barista say. He turned to her and have her a confused look. "In case you were wondering," she smiled widely and continued talking," he's here everyday between 12 and 1. Always gets a chai tea latte. He's really dreamy right?" She looked over at him as a slight pink hue rose to her cheeks. He turned and looked and could see why she was blushing. He was kind of dreamy. "Coffees up." He heard her say. 

"Thanks doll." He gave her a warm smile and made his way out of the coffee shop. Turning back he saw the boy Liam looking straight at him. He gave a small polite wave before turning around and crossing the street to his shop. 

\--------  
"Zaaayyyynnnnn! Tell Ed he can't skip out on tonight! I'm going to be performing!!!!!!" He heard Harry whine as soon as he walked in.

"He hasn't even had his first cup of coffee yet Harry, calm down" Ed spoke. Zayn looked at them and shook his head. He moved past the two idiots to the front desk to see what appointments he had for the day. 

Don't get it wrong these two idiots were the reason Zayn even had this shop. They motivated him, believed in him, told him if he really wanted to be a tattoo artist they would help. Harry was even an amazing tattoo artist himself. Ed on the other hand came in to act as their receptionist until Zayn could hire a proper one. They were his best friends and he didn't know where he'd be without them. They kept him off the streets and kept his head in the books when he was attending uni for a business degree. He owed them a lot. 

"You have to go tonight Ed, you know I'm not much into Harry's crowd of people. I need one normal person there to talk to." Zayn looked over at Ed and gave him his best puppy dog eyes. 

"The eyes don't work unless your Harry over here and you can use your baby face to look so innocent." Ed said back. "But fine. For my dear lad Zayn and all the beer I'm sure will be there I'll go." 

\-----------  
When they walked into the bar it was already jam packed with people. It took a couple minutes for Zayn and Ed to make their way to the backstage door. They moved past security and went to go see Harry before he hit the stage. 

"Doing okay there mate? Not nervous are ya?" Ed asked. Harry flipped his perfectly curly hair out of his eyes and flashed his million watt smile. 

"Course I'm okay mate, l'm gonna go rock this!!" He started jumping around crazy and that was their cue to leave him to it. 

"Haha alright we'll see you out there. Good luck!" Zayn gave him a high five and followed Ed back out into the main bar area. They went and grabbed a beef before finding a spot close to the stage. Half way through the first set Zayn could feel a set of eyes on him. He turned to his left but didn't notice anything strange. He turned to his right and there they were. The same dough eyes he'd been dreaming of all week long. He turned to see Ed flirting with some random girl so he slowly made his way closer to the brown eyes. Once he was standing directly behind Liam (he remembered the barista telling him his name) he tried to eavesdrop on the conversation he was having with his two friends. 

"Just go say hi or something Liam. You look like a stalker standing over here staring at him." The shorter boy with the fit bum said. 

"I'd like to remind you I'm not the one who wanted to come here tonight so it's not like I'm actually stalking him. Your the idiot who wanted to come see curly." He motioned towards the stage at Harry. 

"It does look a bit creepy tho Li. Just go say 'hi' or ya know 'I'd like to take you to bed' whatever," the thick Irish accent said while laughing. Liam shoved at his friends before turning to look at where Zayn ha previously been standing next to Ed. 

"He's not even there anymore." He said a little disappointment heard in his voice. Zayn backed away slowly and went to take his place back next to Ed. He wasn't sure what he was doing trying to get Liam's attention but he couldn't help it. He wanted to talk to him, figure him out. 

Zayn waited...and waited...and waited but Liam never made a move. He turned to see that he was now talking to the barista from the coffee shop. He couldn't help the pang of jealously that hit his chest. He couldn't understand why though, he had Perrie right? And this Liam kid was...well he was nothing to him, right?


	3. Harry Lends a Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter update..I wanted to write more but don't have the time today. I wanted to put this out though to let you all know that I am coming back and will be updating all my stories and this time finishing them! Stay tuned for more!

Chapter 3: Harry Lends a Helping Hand

It’s not like Zayn was purposely trying to get Liam’s attention. After seeing him at the bar with that barista girl laughing and flirting he decided he was being silly. He had never even met this Liam guy and he was free to flirt with whoever he wanted. Besides Zayn had a girlfriend, a very wonderful loving girlfriend who at the current moment was giving him a splitting headache with all her incessant nagging.

“You’re not even listening to me Zayn! I mean honestly how hard is it to just put your socks in the hamper? I don’t ask for much around here you know!” Perrie kept droning on and on about socks and dishes and Zayn decided he just needed a break. He grabs his cigs off the counter and his keys shoving them in his pocket on the way out the door. Things with Perrie had been a little rocky lately. Every time he turned around he was doing something wrong. Whether it was not cleaning up HIS apartment enough to not responding to her text quick enough. All of this was starting to smother him, somehow she had managed to practically move into his place and it was just too soon for him.

Making his way down to his bike he hopped on and started riding. He had no real destination it was still a little early to open the shop (normal business hours don’t start until noon) and after last night with Ed’s drinking and Harry’s late night performance he knew the boys would probably be in a bit late. He decided to stop at his favorite little place in the park. There’s a bench that overlooks the lake and it’s the perfect place to just sit and think.

When Zayn got to the park he noticed there was a person sitting on a blanket under the big tree a few feet away from his bench. He took a seat and began to watch them. As he looked a little closer he noticed the bum from last night (I mean come on it was pretty recognizable, a bum that fit) and then a person came bounding up to him. He jumped on this fit bum guy’s back and they started what looked like a tickle war and once they called a truce he noticed who the second person was: of course it’s Liam. All night Zayn had dreams of those puppy dog eyes and that adorable sheepish smile. He imagined how it would feel to run his hands over that buzz cut and how soft his lips must feel.

Snapping back to reality Zayn noticed that Liam and fit bum were now in heated discussion….

“Come on Louis she’s great isn’t she?” Liam said. He was looking at Louis with this starry eyed gaze and Louis couldn’t help be to feel happy for him. He may not have gotten the bloke he wanted but at least he was dating someone.

“I’m sure she’s great, are you sure you didn’t just ask her out because you didn’t have the balls to talk to Zayn instead?” Louis asked.

“Oh man, here we go. I didn’t ask her out just because I was afraid to talk to Zayn. She’s nice and pretty and smart. She said she’s had a crush on me for ages and I’d be a right fool to just pass her up for some guy who doesn’t even know I exist” Liam argued back. He wasn’t being defensive, because I mean he wasn’t afraid to talk to Zayn. Danielle really was super sweet and pretty. She was the type of girl he could see himself with (if he wasn’t already picturing himself with the God-like tattoo artist). He just needed to give her a chance. Maybe she could be the one to take his thoughts off Zayn.

“Alright alright, I’m happy for you then. We’ll have to double date!” Louis exclaimed.

“First let me go on a first date with her, yeah?” Louis sighed and Liam laughed at him. He was happy that Louis was accepting the idea of him dating someone instead of pining after another. And just as quickly as he thought he had forgotten about Zayn there he was. Sitting on a bench a few feet away from where he and Louis had made a little morning picnic. He had never seen Zayn like this, all sleep still in his eyes, sweat pants and a beanie over his hair. He still looked amazing. If there was one thing he knew Zayn would always be good at it would be looking amazing! He stared at him for a long while, watching the way his long lashes fanned across his cheek whenever he blinked his eyes, the slow rise and fall of his breath as he stared out over the lake. He truly was a work of art.

________________________________________________________________________________  


Later on that day Zayn found himself staring out the window over the coffee shop more often than he should. Liam showed up around 12:30 and Zayn was working the courage to go over to the shop to say….well he didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t know this guy at all so it would be weird to just walk over and start a conversation. Maybe he would send Harry?

“Harry my love?” Zayn questioned, looking at Harry with his best I love you please do me a favor look.

“Yes Zayn, apple of my eye?” Harry questioned back with an all too knowing look.

“Will you be a doll and go get me a coffee from across the street?”

“Ah, I knew you wanted something. So lazy Zaynie, can’t even walk across the street yourself? Such the life of a pretty boy. Just send others to do your bidding.” Harry kept rambling as he grabbed his wallet from his jacket and walked out the door.

Harry walked into the coffee shop to smell the fresh aroma of dark roast coffee and fresh baked cinnabons. On his way to the counter he noticed a lad sitting at a table in front of the window staring at the tattoo shop. After placing his and Zayn’s order he walked over to join the lad at his table.

“Thinking of getting a tattoo or admiring the other work of art at the counter?” Harry said with a grin. The boy looked up and gave him an adorable sheepish smile.

“Ah, I was thinking about a tattoo maybe. Just never really sure what to get.” The boy replied. “I’m Liam by the way” he stretched out his hand.

“Harry orders up” the barista said from the counter. Harry shook Liam’s hand in return.

“Harry, nice to meet you Liam. If you ever decide what tattoo to get come on over, promise we don’t bite” he winked turning around to get his order. On his way out the door he turned back to Liam and said “you know you should come in and see the shop. Might inspire you to get something. And you know a certain tattoo artist is there every day” he wiggled his eyebrows and walked out the door making his way back to the tattoo shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
